Of The Atom
by Everyday Is A Horror Story
Summary: ATOM REWRITTEN! Hurt. Abandoned. Alone. Atom is alone and wandering. After she ran away from the shredder she was left to die. Wanted by the Foot. She turns to the sewers for cover. That's when she meets the Turtles and a Romance blooms. But can she deal with her love and the pains of her past? BETTER THAN THE ORIGINAL AND CLOSER TO THE SHOW!
1. Meet And Greet PART ONE

**Welcome to Re-Written Atom! **

**New story line! Less Romance! More close to the stories! More Fighting! WHOOP!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Katty**

Blood.

Everywhere is blood.

No end to it.

No way out.

No one left.

Just Blood and Me.

I duck under a fallen building. My legs pound against the concrete as my heart beats wildly. The movements of the foot ninja chasing me are drawing closer. My legs skid to a stop and I stare a dead end in the face. I curse under my breath. Foot pour off the wall's either side of the alley and stand, weapon's drawn hungering for my blood. I look around me. My eyes settle on a man-hole cover.

I pounce at it, the foot take that moment to attack. I pull hard on the cover which flies off and I manage to slip under before the first shuriken reach me. I land cat-like. My torso pressed against my knee. I instantly stand up, my body moves on instinct into an attack position, pulling my twin tachi up to my body.

I flee down the passage of the odorous sewers, my heightened smell picking up every stink. 'Ugh." I inwardly groan. Pattering of ninja footsteps alert my ears off to the right, cussing to myself I make a few turns and listen hard. The footsteps are further away, but I am still not satisfied at the distance.

Running further into the sewers, I listen again, more footsteps, but not as many as before. Curious, I follow them deeper into the sewers. Eventually voices bounce off the walls, four males, and by the scent, been down here for ages.

They are are only twenty meters ahead when I catch a glance of them. Mutants. I'm not the only one. Of course I already knew that, Shredder had a few mutants in the foot before me, and I had witnessed a few mutations, my own being one of them.

These are turtles, with weapons strapped to their shells, walking and joking in the sewers. Sewer turtles, why not? I giggle escapes my lips at my own joke and they spin around. I mold with the darkness, but it's to late, they approach me, weapons in hands.

"Dude, we know you're here, we heard you're laugh." I smile and draw my own weapons, a pair of tachi. Stepping out of my cloak of darkness I offer a smile. "I'll put my weapons down if you do the same. The turtles gasp. "Foot-Ninja can't be trusted." One, a red bandanna clad turtle, says. "Former foot-ninja," I say, "Ephisis on former."

"So your like, a good mutant?" Orange asks, smiling at me. "I guess, wait, why, and how, do you know of the Foot?" I ask. Blue starts. "It's a long story." he begins and I smile. "Good. I like long stories."


	2. Meet And Greet PART TWO

**Hey Hey!**

**Of The Atom: Meet And Greet Part Two IS HERE!**

**YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT I only own any OCs that may slip into this story!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S There is a poll at the bottom! (I know how much you like these)**

After the orgin story I decide to keep mine short. "Okay, my story isn't nearly as interesting as yours." I warn the now named turtles, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michaelangelo. "Thats okay, not everyone is as awesome as us!" Mikey exclaims.

I smile. "Yeah. Okay, to put a short story long, once upon a time I lived in Australia with my Family. I was the youngest of a family of five, me included. My Mom died in birth along with my twin sister so I was raised by my drunkerd Dad. I had four siblings, Louis who was eighteen when he was murdered, Jake who grew up to be a doctor, Then there was Max, who died in a car crash with his Girlfriend." The turtles look sad. "I'm over it now, I was eight when Max died and I'm fifteen now." They nod.

"If you need any support, we can talk to you." Leonardo says. I flash a smile. "I'm good. But you wouldn't have a place for me to stay the night? After that I am outta the city." Leo looks pretty thoughfull. "EARTH TO LEO! She is a FOOT! We can't TRUST her!" Raphael yells.

I turn to him. "Raphael, right? If you wanna leave me here thats fine by me, but don't expect a live Atom when you find me." Smiling I turn back around. "I just realized. You don't know my name." Mikey grins manically. "Do you have a name? I have got soooo many awesome name ideas!" I smile.

"Sorry, I have a name its boring old Atom. But maybe you could make me a alter ego? Something awesome." He grins even wider. "YEAH!" I grin from this and that sets off a grin-fest.

Eventually, through quarter of an hour of chatter between Leo, Mikey, Donnie and I, we come to a old subway station which I've passed a few times before in my treks through the sewers.

"Um, this is..." I search for a word. "...Nice." Leo chuckles. "It gets better on the inside." He assures. Smiling I nod. You can never change a first impression, right? I take a reasonably deep breath and take another step.

They are pretty civilized for sewer Mutants. They have everything I ever wanted when I was in the foot. A TV, Pin-Ball machines, a couch, basically everything. "Woah." I mutter under my breath.

Leo chuckles. "I didn't think it was that impressive." He smiles. "Well, I had a room, a tiny bed, and a cabnit. That plus ya weapons is what you get in the foot." Donnie walks up next to me.

"So it isn't as glamorous as they say." I nod. "Defiantly." I confirm. My stomach grumbles. "So," Begins cheekily, "What's for dinner?"

**Sooo, Mutant Cheetah-Turtles Time traveling on accident?  
**

**Theres the poll! Enjoy!**


	3. A Little On A Certain Cheetah

**Hey peeps. Atom Chappie 3 is on the way but I wanna get some stuff about Atom out there. :D Enjoy!**

**P.S CG I'd loooooove that oneshot :D**

Name: Atom (Human name: Natalie Sanders)

Age: 15

Eye Color(s): Almost black brown.

Eye Shape: Oval

Mouth Shape: Femmine

Lip Color: Pale Orange

Hair Color(S): Ginger with cheetah spots in the ends

Hair Length: Waist lenghth

Freckles: Yes, light uder eyes

Beauty Marks: N/A

Earring(s): Two gold hoops

Skin Tone: Cheetah spots

Additional features on body: Cheetah Tail, ears, claws

Tattoos: N/A

Piercing(S): Ears only

Body Type: Sporty thin

Height: 5'2

Weight: 45 KG

Tan: N/A

Clothing:

Hat: N/A

Shirt: N/A

Bra (IF FEMALE): Swimming Sports Crop Shirt which serves as bra

Bottoms: Bike shorts

Socks: N/A

Shoes: N/A

Mutation:

Weapon/Equipment: Twin Tachi

Parents: Michael Sanders (45) Amblee Sanders (42 Deaseasd)

Siblings: Louis (18) Jake (16) Max (14) Annabelle (15 Deaseased twin sister)

Personality: Naive, trusting, Tough at times, Serious, Strong, Calm


	4. Most Mutants I've Ever Seen

**Most Mutants I've Ever Seen**

**Hey! Enjoy this new (Slightly boring) chapter of Of The Atom. I just wanna add this so that Atom can be acepted and yeah. You can skip this but faithful readers will read! **

**Enjoy!**

After dinner Leonardo sets up a couch bed for me. Before I go to bed he requests I go to meet his Sensei. "Sure, how bad can it be?" I ask and he smiles. "This way Miss Atom." I raise my eyebrow at him. "Whatever Mr. Leonardo." He chuckles and leads me to a small room off of the dojo. I enter with Leonardo. "Sensei, this is Atom, you wished to see her?" I giant rat mutant enters. "Yes Leonardo, thank you, you may leave." Leo bows his head. "Hai Sensei." He says and leaves.

I kneel and bow my head. "Atom, that is not your correct name no?" He asks me. I shake my head. "No." I wanna add But I have a past that I want to forget. But I don't. "Then what is your name? My eldest son Leonardo informs me you introduced your self as Atom." I smile briefly. "It's Sanders. Natalie Sanders." I say, flinching at the Sanders first. He nods. "I am Hamoto Yoshi, Master Splinter." I nod. "I have heard a little about you from my time in the foot." Yoshi's smile disappears. "You are a foot ninja?" He asks. "Ex Foot ninja, I found out Shredder murdered my brothers and that wasn't an accident so I stole the information I could and left."

Splinter's face saddens. "Another family torn apart by the Shredder." He mumbles. I frown. "Yeah, but I have a chance to find my big brother and live with him." I say, reassuringly. "Natalie, you forget you are a Five foot human cheetah." I smile a little. "Yeah, but Jakey wouldn't judge me for that." Splinter nods. "Where does this Jake live?' He asks me. I smile. "Jake lives out of town, he has a small doctor shop out in the country. I know I can make it there!" I am grinning envisioning me me being hugged by my tall older brother. "You are lucky to have relations out of the city." Splinter tells me. "Yes, but I won't be able to get there for a while, he is out of the country on business." Splinter nods. "Feel welcome to stay here as long as you wish Sanders Natalie." I blush. "Please call me Atom, or Natalie, either or." Splinter nods. "If you wish you may train with my sons." I smile shyly. "Really? Thats awesome! Thanks!" I bow my head. "Hai Sensei." He smiles. "Now my daughter, to bed with you?" I nod and grin. "Okay."

(TIME SKIP)

I uncurl on the soft mattress. There is no greasy matted blanket covering me but a soft duvet. I moan a little with the brightness of the light and hide under the covers. Finally coming out I search the ground for my two Tachi. Realizing I'm still in my uniform and I don't have any spare clothes I get up, strapping my weapons on. I slip eight un-branded shuriken into my belt pockets. As I'm putting the last one in my fingers curl around a piece of what feels like paper. I pull it out. Its a photo. Me and my family. I'm six in this. I am human and my long ginger hair is in twin plaits. I'm wearing a blue plaid shirt and red denim short shorts. Max is standing next to me, his dusty red hair is short and swept to the side, he's wearing a white tank top and khaki shorts, both exposing his muscled limbs. With his hand on my should is Jake, dark red, almost black, hair covering his left eye. With his Blue short sleeved shirt and blue denim shorts he looks quiet the man.

Its just a sibling photo, nothing special, no parents, it was exiting, Me and my big brothers in our own photo for me. I never really knew Louis because he died when I was five but Max and Jake knew him. I guess I was the odd one out. Putting the photo back I fold the couch bed up and head to the kitchen area to find a smoking toaster and a guilty looking Leonardo. I stop the toaster and pull out the burnt pieces of bread. He blushes. "That thing has it in for me." Leo says and I grin. "Same here, the toaster at home had blown up as soon as I touched it. I gust learnt not to wait too long." Leo smiles. "Welcome to the toaster hates me club." I laugh. "Yeah, I joined long long ago." He chuckles. "Sensei told me your training with us later." I nod. "I guess, I'm probaly not that good though. I've only just recently learnt Eskrima and am three-quarters trough mastering Ninjitsu and Jujitsu." Leo looks awed. "Nice!" He complements. I thank him and put some toast in the (Still smoking) toaster.


End file.
